HIGH SCHOOL GURADIAN
by newrad
Summary: A GURADIAN MUST BE CHOSEN TO PROTECT THE EARTH. AN EPIC TOURNAMENT OF THE AGES IS BREWING AND YOUNG NEWRAD IS SELECTED AS THE GUARDIAN OF LIGHT TO ENTER. IF HE WINS THE TOURNAMENT WHO AND WHAT AWAITS HIM AT THE END OF THE TOURNAMENT. THIS IS AN ORG SERIES
1. HIGH SCHOOL GUARDIAN CHAPTER1

HIGH SCHOOL GUARDIAN

CHAPTER 1: LEARNING THE BEGINNING

EVER SINCE THE BEGINNING OF TIME THERE HAS ALWAYS BEEN A GUARDIAN PROTECTING THE PLANET. A GUARDIAN HAS TO BE CHOSEN OUT OF A TOURNAMENT. EVERY CENTURY 8 PEOPLE MOST RELATED TO THE ELEMENTS EARTH, FIRE, WIND, WATER, ICE, LIGHTING, DARK, AND LIGHT BATTLE FOR THE POSITION OF BEING GUARDIAN OF THE PLANET FOR 100 YEARS. SEVERAL YEARS HAVE PASSED SINCE THE NEW SENTRY BEGAN AND A NEW GUARDIAN HAS NOT BEEN CHOSEN (YET).

A women is sitting at a desk in an office type room talking to someone through the internet (only audio on her side no video)

voice from computer: have you found the two remaining chosen one's yet

women: no, I found one but he died saving his family

voice from computer: I want you to start the tournament by next week and I don't care if even you were to enter it again understand.

Women: yes, I understand

the woman shuts off the computer and is think to herself and looking at some papers.

Woman: I don't know who to choose to be the last element now.

Woman: I will take care of the situation at hand I'm just glad I'm being aloud to another week to start( I guess its because of that one day)

a memory comes into her mind, we see a man running towards a woman in front of a huge cannon and they start talking

man: go now before the energy from the cannon goes through me and hurts you.

Woman: stop, you know I can stop this just get out of the way.

Man: you can't, your energy is to low, go now I'll come back some how

the woman runs away and hears a loud scream from behind.

Woman: (sigh, I wonder if I will ever be able to see him again)

woman: okay, I will enter the tournament for the one then but now I need to find the most suitable one for the last chosen guardian.

Woman: let me just put in all the data I have and now this hunk of junk will hopefully find the one.

The computer pops up a name with a caption under it

woman: so you are chosen newrad smith (guardian light)

the scene is taken place to a high school were one student is about ready to leave and two others are talking to him.

student 1: hey newrad are you coming with us to the game tonight were up against our rivals

newrad: I can't, you know how it is being a fucking freshman, these teachers are giving me a shit load of homework to do and I got that project due tomorrow.

Student2: you didn't start it yet!

Newrad: I didn't feel like it, I was hanging out in the arcade the last weekend so if I did the project it would interfere with my time.

Student1: oh well your loss, ciya

newrad:( being a freshman blows, I wish I could just sleep in the back of the fucking class but no they put me in the front of the class just cause I don't study for tests)

newrad walks out of his school and starts heading home

newrad( so I'm a fucking freshman right now at victory high school, I'm 15, I'm male if you can't figure It out and I hate school)

newrad:(every day I walk home in which my house is about a mile away and I always stop this public restroom to take a piss and to check the other side to kill some time)

newrad( I always some how hit my head into a stop sign)

newrad:( I like video games, alt rock, football, and anime and I hate school for you retards who couldn't figure it out already)

newrad:(sometimes I just wish that I could walk through the door of that restroom and enter some wacked out dimension where I could do what I want and you all know what I mean)

newrad walks in front of the door to the restroom and sighs

newrad: oh well, just another day.

Or so he thought

(Fyy if you don't know what I just meant you are a fucking retard)

newrad opens the door and walks in with his eyes closed, then he opens his eyes to his surprise all he can see is a table and every where its white.

Newrad: holy shit were am I (maybe I finally got my wish, fuck ya)

a voice from out of no were comes speaks to newrad

voice: hello light

newrad: hey, where the fuck is that voice coming from and my name is newrad

voice: I know that, congratulations newrad who have been chosen to participate in a tournament to become guardian of the earth.

Newrad: oh good to know, can I go back home now cause your pissing me off

voice: listen, you are required to enter this tournament young one but if you chose to leave you may.

Newrad: k, thanks where's the door?

Voice: if you chose to leave you will die because I can't afford to let you repeat what you just heard to the mortal world.

Newrad: dammit, fine I'll enter your little tournament but this is going to be gay.

Voice: you little, oh never mind let me tell you how to fight in this tournament.

Newrad: whatever just get me home be midnight cause there's a documentary on sex in england.

Voice:(sigh) you will be using a sword and a shield in this tournament but they are not ordinary weapons, these weapons are legendary.

Newrad: why?

Voice: there will be eight entries, each person is related to the eight elements of earth which are water, fire, wind, earth, light, ice, lighting, and darkness.

Voice: you have been selected as the one to participate as the guardian of light.

Newrad: good job so far lesbo, but why are the swords legendary?

Voice: I will kill you if you don't win first off for insulting me.

Voice: anyway, each sword and shield is unique because it can manipulate an element into any shape or form.

Voice: you will have machinery installed into your body in a second so that you can be stronger and faster.

Newrad: wait a minute, I didn't sign up for plastic surgery

I beam of light shoots down on newrad and vanishes in a second

voice: painless?

Newrad: ya, but I don't feel different.

Voice: just call out rapid right, and rapid left.

Newrad: k, Rapid right, rapid left.

out of Newrad's arms pops out a piece machinery in which newrad starts firing bullets out of them.

Newrad: this is sweet.

Voice: there are three modes of this machinery, first there is the rapid mode in which you can fire energy bullets at rapid speed. The bullets aren't strong but precise and you have 500 on each arm. Then there is the cannon mode in which you can use on both arms as well. They aren't fast and there is only ten shots on each side but they pack a punch. Finally there is the sniper mode in which you can only use on your right arm and you only get three shots but if you get a direct hit it nocks them down most of the time.

Newrad: okay so I can kick ass, but what the hell are energy bullets.

Voice: energy bullets are natural bullets you can get from the earths energy, it takes about a minute to reload but don't use this to much.

Newrad: why?

Voice because the earth right now is destined to be destroyed in five years.

Newrad: what!

Voice: every one hundred years a new guardian is selected, but a new one has not been selected yet so the earth is at its end.

Newrad: what does this have to do with a guardian?

Voice: when a guardian is chosen, he/she will restore the planets energy over a ten year time.

Voice: hopefully the guardian that wins can restore the planet to full in time.

Voice: light, you are a guardian now and no longer mortal. I have faith believe it or not that you might actually win, I know that light in your heart exists over everything so grab your sword and shield and lets start this tournament.

Newrad: sure, whatever.

Newrad goes over to the table and picks up the weapons.

Newrad: (I haven't really told you all of my past, I use to be in a gang and we would jack kids money so we can gamble, drink, and buy stuff with people I knew. I use to know a good friend of mine with me in the group and we really didn't do to much bad to kids my friend and I. One day it all changed, the gang were trying to kill this kid because he got the group in serous trouble. I tried to stop them and I did. My friend was also trying to kill to kid but I had to stop him because I knew it was wrong. They all went to jail and I got away in time and moved to another town. I heard on the news about the kid and the kid said it was as if a angelic guardian had protected him from the bad guys. I knocked them all unconscious and most of them still are. I live alone and I always want to kill mostly everyone around me. But deep inside my heart, I always heard a voice saying to protect.)

Newrad:(maybe this is what I am always destined to do so I will kick some ass and win this thing)

newrad: alright, here I go

newrad: grabs the sword and shield and is sent to a huge battlefield with every known element on it.

Newrad: this is sweat, I will win this thing.

the woman from before is leaving the room and starts to think to herself

woman: I heard what you were thinking newrad, you just might be the one the legendary guardian predicted of kid.

Will newrad win the tournament, who is the woman, and who will newrad have to face.

Chapter 2: the tournament begins, find the light in fire part 1


	2. HIGH SCHOOL GUARDIAN CHAPTER2

HIGH SCHOOL GUARDIAN

CHAPTER 2: THE TOURNAMENT BEGINS, FIND LIGHT IN FIRE PART 1

newrad: holy shit this place is huge.

Voice from behind him: ya, its pretty big ain't it dude.

(From here on out I will refer the guardians participating as there elements unless I need to say there names)

newrad: who are you? (Who the fuck says dude anymore)

water: well if the voice didn't tell you we can only refer to each other as our element. I am water and who might you be dude?

Light: my name I guess is light and would you stop calling me dude it sounds really gay.

Water: whatever dude

light: hey lesbo can I kill people if I just feel like it now

voice: no, and I will start the tournament when everyone shows up.

Light: who the fuck isn't here yet

voice: only you, water, and darkness is here so far.

Water: where is this darkness dude.

Voice: he is on th e other side of the battlefield but he would like peace so don't disturb him.

Light: sure whatever, hey lesbo how long do we have to wait, I told you that I had the documentary on sex in England tonight.

Voice: they are will be here shortly, and stop callin me lesbo you little son of a bicth.

Light: hey lesbo, your really showin the true lesbian within you now.

Voice: I will post how the tournament will work on the bulletin boards on each side of the battlefield to let you know how it works and how we will decide it. I will be back when the tournament is over bye for now.

Light: she is such a bitch, right water.

Water: you gotta respect woman more dude.

Light: ya, ya whatever hey look there's a snack table.

Water: I'm starven for some fish dude.

Light: will you ever shut the fuck up with the dude shit.

Water: what the hell is your problem dude, just calm the fuck down, I do whatever I want cause water here is goin kick your light ass.

Light: you wanna start somthin punk.

Voice from behind them: hey calm down, its not cool to fight like that.

Wind: sorry to but in but play it cool and just calm down we'll all have our chance.

Light: who are you?

Wind: I am wind and I am going to win this tournament with ease.

Light: are you like some type of punk or just a screwed up Brazilian.

Wind: you got a problem with Brazilian's jackass

fire: hi I'm fire, I just got here, um could you two please stop fighting I don't like to fight or see it please.

Water: hey fire don't mind them, there some screwed up dudes.

Light: aren't you a little young to be in the tournament like this?

Wind: well the person that brought us here must have a reason for letting the kid in.

Light: that bitch, she going to have a problem with me in a second for making me miss my documentary.

Fire: documentary?

Light: ya, I documentary on...

Water and wind come up and hit light in the head

light: what the hell was that for?(ow)

wind: he's just a kid man, he doesn't need to know about that stuff yet.

Light: fine, fine (when is this going to get started I really want to watch that show tonight)

then they see two people running up to the group and standing next to light.

Earth: hey, hot stuff, you look pretty strong, why don't you come with me and my girlfriend in bed tonight.

(Earth is a girl everyone)

light: oh shit (what should I do, I bi is askin me for a three way with her gf, what should I do)(sperm don't fail me now)

light: who is your gf exactly?

Lighting: me

(For retards everywhere, lighting is a girl to)

lighting: by the way light, my gf was jokin with you, so keep that stuff in your pants cause its just me in her all the.

Earth: maybe I wasn't joking lighting.

Lighting: you always kid around even in...

Water: fyy, if you ladies didn't know we got a kid here so keep it down a little.

Fire: don't worry about it, nothing I haven't heard about yet.

Wind: why was I even chosen with these freaks.

Light:(so close)

fire: so who are we waiting on now ice and darkness.

Water: darkness is already here, he's on the other side of the battlefield, says he doesn't want to be disturbed.

Lighting: men, this is partly why I became a lesbo in the first place, men are just selfish.

Earth: hey, the voice posted the first round on the board.

Back at the room the woman was about to leave, she posted the first round and the rules.

Woman: here we go, let me just one more thing then I'm ready to get this started.

Woman: one thing bothers me about darkness, there is no information on him.

Woman: when he was picked I don't know his name or anything he just showed up when he was suppose to about the same time as light.

Woman: the only thing I know about him is that he is wearing a mask that's it.

Woman: he definitely will be a good fight though, that much I know.

The woman leaves the room and the scene is taken over to where darkness is.

Darkness: so, this is the first round standings.

Darkness: old guardian you have no idea who I am but I know so much about you (even if I have been stuck in a pathetic body for the last 15 years)

darkness: thanks to his pain and anger I will bring the world hell when I win.

Darkness: light, I will enjoy our fight.

The scene switches back to where the group was standing.

Fire: I'll read put the rules that are posted here for everyone.

Light: no problem shorty.

Fire: the rules are, anything goes as fighting styles and using weapons. You may use anything that is on the battlefield for your use. You win when you receive your opponents element(s). The loser will be sent back home and forget everything about the tournament.

Note: your opponents element(s) will be transferred to your body when your opponent gives up or is unable to fight.

Earth: sounds fair, do you think so everyone.

Lighting: I guess

wind: sure

water: its great

fire: I really don't want to fight but if I have to I will.

Light: what!, so the lesbo was kidding when she said she was going to kill me if I didn't decide to join (when I find that bitch I will make sure I will show her light)

voice: I guess she was joking.

They all turn around and see a tall woman standing behind them

light: let me guess, the you're the slut called ice right?

Ice: yes you little brat please just call me by my element thank you.

Ice: anyway, it looks like the voice posted the first round.

Wind: lets take a look.

FIRST ROUND LIGHT VS. FIRE, WATER VS. EARTH, LIGHTING VS. WIND, AND ICE VS. DARK.

Light: hey kid ready for our fight.

Fire: sure.

They walk on the battlefield and hear a loud sound

water: what was that.

Ice: probably just the sound to start the battle.

Ice:(please be careful light, he might be a kid but he wasn't chosen as fire for a reason)

on the other side of the battlefield you see darkness thinking to himself

darkness: (so you set it up so I face you, I will show you the mistake you made)

light: alright I'm ready so rapid left, rapid right

fire:( please don't get me to mad light) rapid right, cannon left.

The pull out there swords and the fight begins as light starts rushing up to fire.

The first round has started, why does fire say not to get him mad, and will light have a chance to win, find out in chapter 3 the tournament begins, find the light in fire part 2.


	3. HIGH SCHOOL GUARDIAN CHAPTER3

HIGH SCHOOL GUARDIAN

CHAPTER 3: THE TOURNAMENT BEGINS, FIND LIGHT IN FIRE PART 2

the two warriors (light and fire) are facing In the first round, the battle has started out just as everyone expected...(dull)

wind: they've been at it for the last ten minutes just clanging there swords at each other with no strategy.

Lighting: what do you expect, one is a kid, and one is a retard.

Earth: look, it looks like fire is doing something.

After continues attacks they both have stopped and fire has raised his sword up into the air.

Light: what are you doing?

Fire: this battle is going no where, I am going to invoke the full power of the sword.

Light: wtf?

Ice: (oh shit, I forgot to tell him)

water: dude, didn't the voice tell you we can power up our sword and shield?

Light: um, why the fuck didn't that lesbo tell me we can do that.

Ice: if you don't mind let me explain it to him, we are able to invoke the powers of each of our elements through our sword and shield in which case they will turn into our element and we are then able to invoke powers.

Light: what kind of fucking powers?

While they have been talking fires sword and shield have turned into blazing fire.

Fire: let me show you, by what she means, I will use the first of my powers, spiral flame.

A flame of huge mass rushes at light

light: (to easy, the flame is moving at a slow pace so I can dodge it)

light jumps left and dodges the flame but then gets hit by something

light: shit, I got hit by something, but how I dodged the flame.

fire: you are becoming an annoying pest light, I knew you could dodge it so that's why I had my cannon ready so I can fire at you.

Light: so, overall, you took a guess in which way I would dodge, and you got it right.

Fire: yep

light: we got a smart little shit here now don't we

on the side In which darkness is standing he thinks to himself

dark: (I sense that the young boy is getting angry, now if he can just get a bit worried, I will give a sample of my power)

back on the battlefield light thinks to himself his plan of attack.

Light: ( I need to calm down and think this through, he got a good shot at me and I can feel it, maybe if I invoke the full power of my sword then strike in close range I can beat him)

fire: sniper right

light: (my plan is the best option right now)

light raises his sword but another spiral flame comes rushing at him and he dodges it to the right, but gets hurts badly.

Light: hey what's your problem ya flaming cock sucker. (Damn that hurts)

fire: I won't let you reach your max, I must win this tournament now, so I can achieve the ultimate goal of fire.

Dark: (now, I will invoke his dark flames)

light: what do you mean?

The two just stand there and fire looks down in shame

fire: light, I know why I was chosen to be fire, I grow rage and anger in a fight just like in my past...

Light: I'm interested, explain. (Okay, if I can get him to delay the fight for just a little bit, I can reach max on my powers)

fire: my past, when I was five, my parents locked me up in a room and turned it on fire. I didn't know what to do, I got knocked out by the flames and the next thing I knew I woke up in a hospital fine and to learn that my parents died burning in flames. I had no other family, so I ended up at an adoption home and that's when I met her.

Light: her?

Fire: we were both the same age back then and we became close friends. Her name was Jessica, and her parents died in a car accident. One day when we were both eleven a family adopted the both of us and we were overjoyed until that one day...

Lighting: this kids story is kinda interesting, ain't it dear?

Earth: ya

fire: a psycho robber came into our new home and started burning my new family one but one right before my eyes. When I lost it is when he started burning up Jessica. I started kicking him, when he was coming over to me and that's when I grabbed a flaming stick by a chair and started hitting him with it. He started to run away but somehow I was able to stop him and I started burning every inch of his body and even after he was dead I kept on going and going until every ash was gone. An hour later, I was returned to adoption agency in an ambulance and in my mind my goal was set after losing someone that cared for me. I didn't know how to do it exactly until now.

Light: how? (Almost there)

fire: now, when I become guardian, I will burn all those of that come as a threat to me.

Suddenly, a strong fire aura glows around fire and starts laughing in an evil way

ice: (I sense a strong presence seeping into that boys body but what?)

Suddenly, ice looks over the battlefield and sees a dark aura in which she can see dark smiling.

Dark: (sorry, I have to interfere on your little tournament, but I can't let light win this)

fire: burn in hell, light, I now launch the second power of my sword, flame dome.

A large flame in the shape of a dome appears on the battlefield and engulfs it.

wind: does anybody know what just happened?

Water: I'm lost dude?

Inside the dome you see the two warriors standing

light: its so hot, what have you done you flaming cock sucker?

Fire: I can't feel the heat so my body is immune to it, but in this dome, the temperature always rises, in five minutes you will be burned to a crisp.

Light: to bad for you, all the time you have been talking, I'm at full power now so I can use my powers to.

Fire: I know, but you can't hurt me hear.

Light: we'll see ( I now have another purpose to win this thing)

the two warriors attack each other blow for blow with there swords but fire has the upper hand.

Fire: you can't hurt me, the barrier of flames protect me, no normal attack will work.

Light: (shit he's right, but there's something wrong here, it's like a dark force is controlling this fire)

ice: (have you figured it out yet light? Please, invoke the power of light, there Is still a chance for you to win)

light: ( I can't lose hear, its all or nothing now) let me show you the light left in your heat fire, soul search.

The two are sent into an area of darkness in which light will find what he needs to win.

What is the area of darkness? Does light still have a chance to win?

Chapter 4, find the light in fire, part 3


End file.
